1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electronic device and a method for providing content according to a field attribute.
2. Description of the Related Art
As functions of electronic devices develop, a content that a user wants is inputted conveniently by using an input tool. For example, a user may make an input by using hovering function in addition to a simple touch input.
However, since a conventional electronic device cannot provide each differentiated content, the user's interactions are increased.
Accordingly, the development of a device and method for providing various contents to a user by distinguishing the field attribute of a selected area and an inputted interaction in an electronic device is needed.